walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy (Comic Series)
Billy is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is one of Allen and Donna's twin sons and the brother of Ben. He is unofficially adopted by Dale and Andrea after his father's death. Pre-Apocalypse Gainesville, Georgia When Billy's parents Allen and Donna heard that a safe-zone is being established in Atlanta city, the family traveled for Atlanta. However they arrived late and found that the city had become overrun with zombies. They soon bumped into Dale and the Atlanta Survivor Camp, where they began to live in hope that the military would soon rescue them. Post-Apocalypse The Prison Billy doesn't seem to understand what is happening in the world around him. After his mother, Donna, died, he didn't seem to understand what had happened, although he was very sad. When the survivors settled down at the prison, Billy lost his father to a lurker attack. He, along with his twin brother, Ben, were later adopted by Dale and Andrea. When Rick, Glenn, and Michonne arrive back from Woodbury, Billy, including the rest of the prison survivors, begin to prep for war. Hershel's Farm Redux Before The Governor returns with his forces, Dale decides to leave with a few others in the RV, including Billy. Billy leaves the prison along with Ben, Dale, Andrea, Sophia, Glenn, and Maggie. Unlike his brother, he shows no signs of mental illness. Death Killed By *Ben On the road to Washington, D.C., Billy is brutally stabbed to death by Ben, who's convinced that Billy will come back. The group debates killing Ben to protect themselves, but, take no immediate action. During the night, Carl Grimes sneaks into the van where Ben is locked up, and executes him. The twins are buried side by side. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Billy has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Relationships Allen Allen was the father of Billy and Ben. Billy and Ben depended on both of their parents for protection. When Allen died, the children were both distraught and depressed. Donna The twins loved their mother. When she died, they expressed sorrow over her death. Ben Ben and Billy appeared to have a normal brotherly relationship. The two were usually always shown together. In later issues, Billy appeared to have grown fearful of his own brother, after witnessing him poking a dead cat. Billy is later killed by Ben, stating to Andrea that he'll come back, since he didn't "hurt his brains." Andrea Ben, at least, loved Andrea, like his own mother. Not much is seen about Billy's and Andrea's relationship, but, it can be inferred that he liked her. Although Andrea was harsh with Ben and Billy at times, they still liked her. Andrea was deeply saddened by Billy's death, and felt like she failed Allen. Dale Billy, along with Ben, was usually seen playing with Dale. In the back of a truck on the road to D.C., either Ben or Billy was sleeping with their head on Dale's lap. Dale was more of an easy going parent whilst Ben and Billy were alive. Dale was deeply saddened by Billy's death. Carl Grimes Billy and Carl were good friends, and often seen playing together. Carl was upset over the death of Billy, and killed Ben. Sophia Sophia often played with Ben and Billy, and they seemed to be good friends. Glenn and Maggie Glenn and Maggie were with the twins for a while, when they were on the farm. They eventually developed a good relationship during that time. Appearances Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name: Billy, Eugene, Chris, Eric, Jim, and Bruce was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names." *Billy and Ben were the first twins in the Comic Series, the second pair being the Greene twins. *It is said in the script book that Ben and Billy are 4 years old. They turned either 5 or 6 during the apocalypse. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Children Category:Adoptees Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Comics